


Yuri confuses Otabek for a thief, so now he has to fight him

by wewerelikegods



Series: Spy AU ft. Omegaverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, First Impressions, First Meetings, I would die for omega otabek fight me, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Otabek Altin, Pre-Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, just a tiny bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewerelikegods/pseuds/wewerelikegods
Summary: When he got out of his daze, the thief had disappeared as if by magic. Yuri wanted to look for him, but there was no point in continuing. He was already too tired, his body no longer high from the adrenaline of the chase and his legs to give out. As he breathed heavily thinking if he should go back with Viktor, something caught his eye.There, hanging from an old fence near one of the last market stalls, was the black silk scarf of the stranger, and when Yuri walked over there and got hold of it the scent was unmistakable the one from an omega.What the hell was an omega doing picking fights?





	1. The chase

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for omega otabek and alpha yuri just so you know.  
> Anyways I have had this idea for a while, and I know I should be finishing my other fic, but here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it.  
> Also, thanks for all the support <3 I love writing them in different scenarios.

To his delight, Yuri was having a good day, looking around in a market situated in one of the main squares, full of people, food, and souvenirs. No Viktor in sight (at least for now) and no Mila around to bother him. The situation was not the best though, because even when he was on a 'vacation' he couldn't relax.

Because a fucker decided to steal from others. 

Yuri was some sort of secret agent, a fairly good one, and right now he was enjoying the anonymity this city gave him. He had been working on a few difficult missions and Yakov, his superior, finally agreed to let him explore freely for a while. 

He went to Japan of course, because maybe, just maybe, Viktor had invited him (how could he say no to a free trip to Japan?) to meet his apparently new lover, or husband, or whatever it was he had now. Yuri didn't care, he was enjoying the act of wasting his money in stupid trinkets for tourists and buying cool shirts with animals on them.

He heard a commotion behind him then, and the distressed smell of omegas, alphas and betas filled his nose. He turned around just in time to see a dark figure slowly retreating behind a building from where two men were sitting on the dusty pavement. One of them, the one who was probably attacked was furiously screaming in English while the one standing up helped him and called someone, probably the police. 

Yuri, however, was already running after the man, ignoring the shouts of ‘Stop him!’ and the cries of surprise as they shoved past the people. Yuri didn’t even stop to consider why was he chasing after the supposed thief, knowing that it was not for the ‘victim’. He did not care about strangers. But perhaps if it was someone important, Yakow wouldn't be mad.

He quickly turned another corner, already analyzing escape routes the stranger would likely follow. Yuri was surprised when instead of trying to hide in one of the many alleys, the thief turned to the market again. Yuri stopped in the middle of the street, before rushing after the man again. 

Perhaps starting a chase with jeans in the middle of the day wasn’t the best idea. Yuri was not one to tire out fast, but with the cramped atmosphere of the market, full of people and conversations, it was not easy to keep up.

"Oi!" Yuri's breath was ragged, but there was no way he was letting that thief run away, "Come here you fucker!" 

The man continued running, and Yuri thought his earthy-toned clothes shouldn't be that useful in the middle of the day, but it was easy with them to blend into the shadows and between the people. 

He was going to kill that idiot.

The thief turned once, fierce brown eyes narrowed at him and Yuri was sure that under the black scarf, there was a scowl. Yuri, confused by the sudden pause in their chase, let the people walk between them. 

When he got out of his daze, the thief had disappeared as if by magic. Yuri wanted to look for him, but there was no point in continuing. He was already too tired, his body no longer high from the adrenaline of the chase and his legs to give out. As he breathed heavily thinking if he should go back with Viktor, something caught his eye. 

There, hanging from an old fence near one of the last market stalls, was the black silk scarf of the stranger, and when Yuri walked over there and got hold of it the scent was unmistakable the one from an omega. 

What the hell was an omega doing picking fights?

 

***

 

Yuri followed the direction Viktor had sent him, and that’s how he found himself standing at the doors of an onsen. He was a little wary, but Viktor was Viktor, so he had little choice in the matter. Yuri was about to knock the door when it suddenly slid open, a young Japanese man looking as shocked as Yuri was.

They both stared at each other, until the man reacted, a smile forming on his face. “You must be Yurio!” he said, opening the door more and standing in the middle of the entrance. He looked delighted, which was weird because Yuri was sure they didn’t know each other.

He wouldn’t be delighted for long anyway.

Wait. The man called him Yurio? What the hell was that?

“My name is Yuri.” He was a little bit confused and frustrated. “Who are you?”

“Yurio! You are here!”

Of course, it was Viktor’s fault.

Behind the Japanese man appeared Viktor, who swung an arm around the man’s waist and leaned towards him. It looked domestic, in a new and odd way. “This is Yuuri Katsuki, my fiancé,” Viktor was smiling, a real smile, “His family owns the onsen.”

His face screamed ‘How did I get so lucky?’ Yuri had no idea either.

“Nice to meet you Yurio, Viktor has told me a lot about you.” Said the other Yuuri, smiling shyly and looking at Viktor through his glasses. The older man returned the look, and Yuri felt out of place intruding in this private moment, so he did what he knew.

“So, are you going to let me in?” He growled. The spell was broken and Yuuri blushed, pushing Viktor out of the doorstep and motioning for Yuri to enter. The silver-haired man still had that smitten look on his face, never taking his eyes off Yuuri.

 

***

 

They were sitting on some cushions on the floor, around a table. Yuuri was bringing dinner for Yuri, rambling about his favorite dish, which was a pork-cutlet bowl, or Katsudon. Once Viktor and Yuri were finally alone, he muttered: “You stink.”

Viktor was still looking at the direction Yuuri left. “Oh?”

“A beta has been scenting you.” Said Yuri, by way of explanation.

Viktor smiled, but it was not the same one from before, this was more forced, a little bit threatening even though Yuri knew he had nothing to fear. “So, what if he has?”

They both stared at each other, Viktor leaning against his hand and Yuri felt a growl forming in his chest. He swallowed it. “Nothing.” He said, at last, he then looked down at his hands, “It’s just that you look ready to mate him.”

They both heard the kitchen door opening. Viktor muttered, “I already have the wedding planned.”

Yuri groaned.

 

***

 

They ate in silence, Yuri struggling with the chopsticks and Yuuri listening to him rant about his day. He was warming up to Yuuri, after all, he didn’t make fun of the way Yuri held the chopsticks, unlike Viktor. His katsudon tasted a lot like the piroshky his grandpa makes him when he visits him, which made him feel relaxed and nostalgic.

Everything was fine, they had changed the topic to big cats and cool animals when the door behind Yuri opened. He just assumed it was a family member or something and turned around to greet them.

Only to find the fierce brown eyes he knew from the market.


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri calms the fuck down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize. This shouldn't have taken this long, but now that it's done I'm not satisfied with how it turned out. I'll probably write something similar, but for now, I hope everyone likes it!

His mind was still processing the fact that the man was standing right in front of him, with black clothes that were more comfortable against what he had been wearing when Yuri was chasing him.

He was without the scarf, so Yuri could see when the man's lips formed an 'o' and his eyes widened, recognizing Yuri and leaving him without a doubt that this was it.

Fuck, and the scent was the same from the one of the scarf, which he still had saved in his jean's pocket. He had almost forgotten.

Yuri's first action was to jump from the floor, which of course surprised Viktor and Yuuri, and made the man give a step back. His brown eyes were narrowed suspiciously, and Yuri wanted to growl.

He was not the one who should be suspicious. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the adrenaline left his body. He had no idea what to say; whatever this man did be none of his business, and he shouldn't care about what the hell had happened at the market.

"Otabek?"

Yuri hadn't noticed how silent it was until Yuuri spoke, the name rolled out of his tongue with familiarity and lack of surprise, only confusion.

"Do you two know each other?"

The man looked behind Yuri, so he must be Otabek. His gaze returned to Yuri for a second, before he crossed his arms and seemed to relax, which was infuriating.

"No." He said while Yuri growled a 'yes'.

Shit, why was he so worked up?

Otabek completely ignored him, and went to stand beside Yuuri, and raised his eyebrows at Viktor for a moment before looking back at the Japanese man.

"Something happened."

Yuri didn't realize they were talking in Russian until they switched to Japanese. He didn't know that the other Yuuri could speak Russian, but it did surprise him when he realized that the omega – Otabek, could speak it easily though with a light accent in some words. Yuri decided to ask about his nationality later, not that it was important anyway, but he wanted to know something else about this man.

 But as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

 

***

 

While Otabek and Yuuri spoke to each other in Japanese, Yuuri frowning from time to time and Otabek shaking his head between sentences, Yuri felt a familiar itch on his neck. It meant someone was looking at him, analyzing him, something that Yuri secretly hated but had grown accustomed to with his job. He turned around to a pair of blue eyes looking at him, with a weird combination of curiosity and seriousness in them.

Viktor was Yuri's superior, but they were also what people would call family. They both belonged to the same action squad, with Mila and Georgie, but Viktor being the best and Yuri's ambition to become better it eventually leads them to form a weird kind of coach-student relationship. Many idiots, however, liked to tease them about how Viktor was like his older brother, which was ridiculous because Viktor was not a good role model.

However, he could admit that as infuriating as the guy was, he knew things, he was good at those things and he had the experience and the ability necessary. Yuri worked on missions that needed secrecy, zero involvement and different mental skills such as the ability to react fast and to know the place he was at like the palm of his hand. Viktor was another kind of agent, he went to balls or parties and acted as a Prince, charmed everyone while judging the situation and coming up with the best solution. 

You could say that Yuri preferred jumping from the roof, but Viktor was the one under it. They often worked together, which surprisingly Yuri doesn't hate since it always goes well. But that was not the point right now.

Viktor was observing him, resting his chin on his hand. He looked calm, which made Yuri more confused because Viktor never shuts up. Yuri also noticed, with a little bit of guilt that he looked relaxed, a content looks on his face, and he suspected it was because of the other Yuuri. They both stared at each other, until Yuuri whispered something to Viktor’s ear, kissed him on the cheek and stood up. He waved at Yuri and then followed Otabek. Both alphas hadn’t noticed when the conversation had stopped between the other two.

The two Russians watched them leave, and then Yuri turned around “What did you want?” He said, a little more defensive that was necessary. He needed to burn that extra energy, one way or another. Viktor hummed, still looking at the door Yuuri let through.

“Nothing,” He answered still not looking at Yuri, “It’s just that you smell like a newly-presented alpha.”

Yuri clenched his fists at his sides, trying not to growl because apparently, that’s all he could do now to communicate, “How,” he said, clenching his jaw, “is that?”

Viktor finally turned to look at him, “Confused," he started, "and ready to fight.”

Yuri stood up and stormed out.

 

***

 

Which turned out to be a dumb idea, because Yuri forgot that:

  1. a)    This was not his house
  2. b)   This wasn’t even his country
  3. c)     He didn’t know anyone else apart from Yuuri



But he managed, mostly because Yuuri’s older sister who worked full-time at the onsen, Mari, had found him wandering around the lobby and guided him to his room. She explained to him in English that he would find a gym if he followed the sidewalk close to the beach and went to the left all the way, and that this was the room Viktor had paid for him. Mari called him that stupid nickname, Yurio, and patted him on the head when she was done. Yuri didn’t say anything, mostly because he was busy looking around the space he had been given. His two suitcases were already there, untouched, and he rummaged through them to find something more comfortable to wear since jeans proved to be useless for a run.

He pulled on a black top and black track pants, which was what he usually wore during training. He decided to take his training bag, hoping that perhaps he could find an opponent worth his time, and took his phone and earphones with him.

When he had everything ready, Yuri looked around the room one more time, and left, still bubbly with energy.

 

***

 

Yuri first went for a run, hoping that would calm him down, because he really wanted to take a nap. He still followed the path Mari had told him to and found himself captivated by the ocean. This part was not nearly as crowded as the market, in fact, it looked beautiful and isolated.

There was an old man walking his dog that greeted him, and Yuri confused greeted him back. There were a few kids playing down the beach, but apart from that the occasional tourist or local walking down the sidewalk. He took lots of pictures, just in case.

When Yuri reached the gym he wasn't that impressed, because Russia had the best training grounds in the continent. When he entered, a woman was leaning against a counter and Yuri didn't know what to do, because usually, he could go training whenever he wanted, and if there were people in the gym, it was because they were agents too or the ones in charge of helping the agents.

Yuri supposed he could start by introducing himself, but the woman cut him off.

"Oh! You must be Yuri!" She said, smiling a little excited, "I'm Yuuko, Yuuri's friend." She finished, and then rounded the counter and motioned for him to follow her through big glass doors that he supposed led to the actual gym. 

He nodded and grabbed his bag a little bit tighter. She continued chatting about how Yuuri had told her to expect the Russian boy (he was 19 for fuck's sake) and that everything was ready, she hoped he had had a good time blah blah blah.

Whatever, she was a better company that Viktor anyway, and Yuuko called him Yuri, so she was okay.

The inside of the gym was impressive, it had all that was necessary, and the equipment Yuri liked using the most. He started with stretching, just in case, and then went on with his usual routine. He felt calmer after going out of the onsen, but he liked the familiarity this gave him.

One hour later he felt a lot more confident and settled and was ready to go out of the gym when the glass doors opened, and Otabek entered, his soft but sweet scent instantly soothing Yuri. When they locked gazes, Otabek raised his eyebrows and Yuri huffed at him.

So, Yuri wasn’t leaving, apparently.

The omega started stretching, but Yuri assumed he had already gone for a run, looking at the almost invisible coat of sweat in the man’s forehead. Yuri decided to not care (something he did a lot) and continued training, even if he was already bored. He decided to start thinking about his cat (that he left in Russia with his grandpa) and got carried away, almost forgetting about the man he was sharing the space with.

However, it all stopped when he heard the voice, clear and cutting as ice, “You want to fight?”

Just to clarify, Yuri wasn’t looking at the omega when he spoke, so he was a little bit surprised because yes, that’s what he wanted to do. Yuri turned to look at Otabek, who was frowning and signaling the space usually used to wrestle.

Yuri thought a little and, because he was an ass, said, “There’s no one to fight.”

Apparently, Otabek was very confident, because he was already wrapping his knuckles in bandages. He raised his head momentarily and narrowed his eyes at Yuri, then continued what he was doing. This unnerved Yuri, especially when Otabek hummed nonchalantly, but nothing prepared him for the next words.

“Scared, alpha?”

It was on.

 

***

 

Yuri ~~barely~~ won.

Otabek was sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily but calm, he didn’t look mad for losing but rather please, and Yuri was satisfied with the fight, not entirely because he was better. As he let Otabek up, he became slightly aware that their combined scents were filling the air. Of course, the gym had a special ventilation system because if not, the scent of all the other alphas, omegas, and betas that had stepped here would be intolerable.

Realizing Otabek was a worthy opponent, Yuri felt as if his eyes had been opened, and for the first time, the thief was not a criminal anymore. Yuri felt this need to stick with Otabek and never let go and found out that it didn’t sound like a bad idea.

When Otabek was standing and dusting off his shirt, Yuri awkwardly said, “I’m Yuri.”

He cringed internally at his voice, that sounded nervous and shy, but it didn’t matter when Otabek smiled at him, “Then I suppose I’m Otabek,” he said, and Yuri noticed the lack of hostility in the atmosphere, “I believe we didn’t have a good start.”

Yuri smiled a little, and tugged at his ponytail, hoping that his long hair didn’t make him look girly, “Yeah, we didn’t,” most of it was his fault anyway, “sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Otabek answered, and passed a hand through his thick, jet black hair, successfully making it look messier ~~and more appealing~~ , “Well then, I’m Otabek Altin, special agent of Kazakhstan’ private forces, how about you?” Otabek stuck out his hand, which was uncommon between omegas and alphas, but Yuri shook it nonetheless.

“Yuri Plisetsky, Russian agent under the command of the old idiot we call Viktor,” he grinned, perhaps these two week wouldn't be so boring after all, “At your service.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tbh I want to write a military AU with these dynamics, but we'll see.
> 
> Check my other works!  
> Thanks for all the support, kudos & comments are appreciated, ilysm

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, go check my other works if you want to!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated a lot. Leave any questions if you have any!
> 
> Have an amazing week!


End file.
